


Housemates

by tttresss



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine, Wonpil and you are housemates, Work From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttresss/pseuds/tttresss
Summary: “Your city was put into lockdown. Now, you have to stay in the house with your housemate, Wonpil.”
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Housemates

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this from my twt account. Just paste this here. 
> 
> Here is the original twt thread. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/tttresss/status/1242788554129850368?s=20

"You need to find me a housemate. You left me alone, with all the bills and rent." You told your sister who is now living in another city.  
  
 _"I know one, but he's a guy."_  
  
"Are you serious?!" You almost shouted over the phone.  
  
 _"But he works at night."_

"Still. How about the weekends?" You asked.  
  
 _"He goes home every weekend."_  
  
"Did you already talk to him about this?"  
  
 _"Yes. The first week I was out, I talked to him. He is a former officemate. I told him everything about you. Haha!"_ She laughed.  
  
"What!!!"

A week after, the guy your sister talked about came to live in your place.  
  
"Hi. I'm Wonpil." He introduced himself. He reached his hand and you took it.  
  
"Hi. I'm Y/N."  
  


You showed him where his room will be, and the house rules you think fit in your situation.

True enough, he works at night. He is an engineer, and his shift starts at 10PM. The only times you get to see each other are when you prepare for work, and you came home from work.  
  
At times, you don't even get to see each other.

You don't talk to each other that much. The first conversation you had was too awkward that no one attempted to do it again.  
  
Sometimes you send him a text message if you want to tell him something. And the only reply you get is "Okay."

You received a memo at work. You were now advised to work from home as the pandemic cases arise.  
  


"You're awake." You told Wonpil when you saw him as you came home. You were surprised to see him awake, as it is still early for his shift.

"My boss called me." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"You were home early." He asked. This is the first time, in 3 months of being housemates, that he asked you about anything.  
  
"We were asked to go home early." He nodded.

"We're starting to work from home." You both said at the same time. You were caught off guard.  
  
"I still work at night. Don't worry." He told you as he saw your surprised face.  
  
"I don't mind." you told him. He nodded.  
  
"Well, that starts tonight, from my end." You nodded.

You put down your things in your room and went out.  
  
"I'll be going out. I'll buy food and supplies during this quarantine period." You told Wonpil.  
  
"I'll tag along." He answered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. We don't need to be together. Don't worry."  
  
"Right."

As you arrived in the supermarket, you were surprised to see a long line of people entering the place.  
  
"We really have to separate as we buy food. But I think it's best if we line up together." Wonpil suddenly said behind you.  
  
"Huh?"

"I mean we line up at the counter together. I think it is easier." Wonpil answered.  
  
"Right. Just text me when you're done."  
  


There is only one cart left as you enter the supermarket.  
  
"I guess we have to share." You told him..  
  
"Okay." He grabbed the cart and started walking.

"I think it's better if we get dinner before going home." He told you. You just nodded.  
  


This is the longest time you have talked to each other, and it still surprises you every minute.

It took you a long time to buy groceries and dinner.  
  
"I'll eat in my room. I need to setup." Wonpil told you as he entered his room.  
  


You were left astounded.  
  
"Right. Dinner alone, again, everyday. I guess it's better, I can eat better alone. That whole trip was too awkward."

After an hour, you forgot about Wonpil being at home. You turned on your TV and started watching Mysteries at the Museums.  
  


"That's a good show." You were surprised to hear Wonpil talk. "Sorry. Did I startle you?" He added.  
  
"No." he nodded and entered his room again.

Until you were done watching, Wonpil just stayed inside his room.  
  
You never really tried to know about his work. You will never understand it, you reasoned out. You never explained to him your work, it's like he never cared.

You woke up early the next day. You were surprised to see him at the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." You greeted.  
  
"Morning." and then a yawn. He did not look at you. He just drank his glass of water and went straight to his room.  
  


"This setup is better." You thought to yourself.

You prepped up some breakfast, prepared for work and went straight to your room. You decided to work in your room to give him time and space to use the living room and the kitchen.

"I cooked rice for both of us." You told Wonpil when he got out of his room while you were having your lunch.  
  
"Thanks." He told you as he opened a canned Spanish sardines.  
  
"That's your lunch?" You asked.  
  
"Yes." and he sat across you.

"You can use the TV and the kitchen if you want. I'll stay in my room." You told Wonpil. He nodded.  
  


You stood up and put your dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'll wash them." Wonpil said behind you. "You cooked the rice, I'll wash the dishes." he explained.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."

You stayed in your room until your work is done, while you can hear Wonpil watch TV. You went out of your room to prepare your dinner.  
  


"I was thinking.." Wonpil started talking.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I guess it is cost efficient if we share our food to each other."  
  
"Huh?"

"I mean, you cooked rice this lunch. Isn't that to save from our electricity bill?" You nodded.  
  
"We can also share breakfast, lunch and dinner. If that is okay with you."  
  
"I guess that's better. We also kinda bought the same items last time." You answered.  
  
"Right."

"So for tonight, I'll cook for both of us." Wonpil said.  
  
"No. I think I will have to cook. You have to prepare for work." You stopped him.  
  
"How about this." he started to propose.  
  
"I'm listening.."

"How about I prepare our lunch, and take care of the dishes. And you prepare our dinner and dishes at night. Do you agree?" He asked.  
  
"That's a better setup. How about breakfast?"  
  
"We take care of our own breakfast."  
  
"Deal." and he smiled at you for the first time.

A few days have passed since this setup started. You went out of your room to start on your day. You saw Wonpil in the kitchen cooking.  
  


"Good morning." He smiled at you. He isn't greedy of his smiles anymore.  
  
"Prepare for work while I cook our breakfast." He told you.

"Okay. Wait. What?" You asked him.  
  
"I'll prepare our breakfast. Or my meal before I sleep." He told you.  
  
"Okay. Fine."  
  


He prepared hotdogs, egg and fried rice for both of you.

"I still have some time to spare. I will do the dishes."  
  
You started running the water when Wonpil turned it off. He took the plate you were holding.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
He took your hand and walked you to your room. This never happened before.

You cannot start with your work thinking about what just happened. After a few minutes, you shrugged it off and started working. You heard a knock on your door.  
  


"Sorry. Someone came. They were giving out Home Quarantine Passes." He told you.  
  
"Oh. I'll sign it."

"Uhm. I put my name on it. Sorry." He gave you a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh. Is this your house?" You asked him jokingly.  
  
"They were kind of in a hurry. Sorry." You laughed at his expression. He was really ashamed of what happened.

"I think it is also easier. You work at day. I can got to the market." He added.  
  
"You can't sleep."  
  
"I'll go to the market before I sleep. Don't worry. I got it figured out." He told you confidently.  
  
"Okay. I'll do the budgeting, okay?" he nodded.

At night on the same day, you were watching TV while Wonpil was inside his room, working. He suddenly went out together with his laptops.  
  


"Sorry. Can I work here?" He asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The internet in my room is really slow." He answered.

"I have the same problem in my room. I'll just leave you here so that you can work." You told him. You stood up.  
  
"No. You can stay. I can use some company." He stopped you.  
  
"Okay. I can turn off the TV and just use my phone."

"You can use the TV. It's okay. I don't call anyone. Don't worry." He answered.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about your work. I'm curious about it." You told him.  
  
"Come here, I'll explain it to you." He pulled out a chair beside him at the dining table and asked you to sit.

"What are you doing today?" Wonpil asked you when the first weekend of quarantine came.  
  
"Netflix, I guess. I was supposed to go out with friends today. But this happened." You answered.  
  
"Hmmm. I know I good movie." He turned on the TV and started the movie.

"I'll get some snacks." You stood up and 2 packs of chips and a bottle of soda.  
  


You finished three movies and forgot about lunch. You two were full because of the chips you ate.

"Have you talked to your family already?" You asked him.  
  
"Yes. They are doing good, I guess. My older sister is there with my parents, so I think they are in good hands. How about you?" He asked.  
  
"My sister is stuck in her house. She couldn't travel back here last time."

"How about your parents?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm. They're not here anymore." You answered.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay." You stood up, took the bags of chips and went straight to the kitchen. "I should start preparing our dinner." You added.

"I'll help. I have nothing else to do." Wonpil told you.  
  
"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Hmm. Spaghetti." He answered.  
  
Right. He bought ingredients for it yesterday when he did the groceries.  
  
"Okay."

"Have you talked to your boyfriend already?" Wonpil asked during dinner.  
  
"Huh? Boyfriend? I don't have one." You answered him with confused look.  
  
"I saw you with the same guy a lot of times."  
  
"He is my officemate. We're not in a relationship."

"But he took you home a lot of times." He said.  
  
"Oh. He has a crush on you." You told him.  
  
"On me?" Now, he is the one confused.  
  
"He's gay. He takes me home to see you."  
  
"Oh. Okay."

"It's fine, right?" You asked him.  
  
"I don't mind. I mean, I'm good looking, right?" He asked you jokingly.  
  
"I guess so." You told him while shrugging your shoulders. He pouted.  
  
You watched him stare at his food with a small smile on his lips.

\----------------------

"Can I watch with you?" Wonpil asked one night while you are watching a series.  
  
"Sure." You made room for him on the sofa.  
  
"I'll sit here on the floor." He told you as he set up his things on the center table. You offered him your chips.  
  
"Thanks. But you should cut down on chips, I think." He said.  
  
"I'm thinking the same thing. This will be the last one, for now." He laughed at your response.

"You can turn off the TV if you're sleepy. Let's watch it tomorrow." He told you when he noticed that you're sleepy. You're trying to fight off your sleep because he is still watching.  
  
"Are you sure?" You asked.  
  
"Yes." He stood up, took your hands and stood you up. You obliged.

"Thanks." You told Wonpil.  
  
"Thank you for the company tonight, as well. Sleep tight." He told you as you're closing your door.  
  
That made you smile widely, and you didn't know why. You suddenly cannot go to sleep.

You woke up with the food smelling from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." Wonpil greeted you. He is cooking right now.  
  
"I woke up late."  
  
"I figured. It's almost lunch time."  
  
"Argh! I received too many emails. From my team members now."

"Prepped up. Once you're done, we can eat." He told you.  
  


You did what he said. He already set up the table when you went out of your room.

  
"Let's eat." You sat across him.

"You had a long sleep." He told you while eating.  
  
"Right." You felt like you blushed thinking about why you woke up late.  
  
"I will work here. Is it okay?" You asked him.  
  
"Sure. I'll be watching some shows. Or we can continue the series you were watching." He answered.

And so that's what happened. You put your things on the center table, and turned on the TV, while he was washing the dishes.  
  


"You can sit on the sofa." He offered.  
  
"I want to try sitting on the floor. You looked comfortable here last night." You told him.

After 2 episodes on the series, you heard a light snore behind you. Wonpil is sleeping. Maybe he wasn't able to sleep this morning. You took a photo of both of you to show him later and tease him about it.

You were smiling at your photo when he moved from his sleep.

  
  
"Sorry. I fell asleep." He told you.  
  
"It's okay. I turned off the TV while you were sleeping. I figured I need the silence while working on something." He nodded.

He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" You asked.  
  
"I'll continue my sleep in my room. Good night." He answered before closing his door.  
  
"Good night? Hmmm. Cute." You whispered.

\----------------

"I'll go buy groceries." Wonpil said while washing the dishes.  
  
You handed him the list he should buy. "I prefer if you buy the specific brands I put in there." You told him.  
  
"Haha! You're cute." He told you while taking the list. You pouted at him.

"Uhm. The bread that you like isn't here." He called while in the supermarket.  
  
"What else is there?" You asked.  
  
"Videocall." He said then ended the call.

He showed you all the bread in the racks.

  
"Which one do you prefer instead?" He asked.  
  
"That one. And the first two that you showed."  
  
"Okay." He was about to end the call when he remembered something. "Can you check the items that I bought?" And he showed you the cart.

"Good job!" You told him after checking on the cart.  
  
"There are still few items that I need to buy. Let's not end the call."  
  
"Okay? If you say so." And so you let the call goes on.

"Why are you smiling like crazy?" You asked when you noticed the screen.  
  
"A lady saw me talking to you."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"She said we're too cute." He said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"cute?"  
  
"Cute couple."

"But we're not." You answered.  
  
"I know. I was about to correct her but you talked to me, and she's left the aisle." He explained.  
  
"But you look too happy." You teased him.  
  
"You wish." He retorted back.  
  
You made face before ending the call.

"Why did you end the call?" He asked when he got back to your house.  
  
"My phone died."  
  
"Okay." He shrugged. "I bought some snacks. I figured you're hungry by now."  
  
"Later. After I'm done here."  
  
"I'll bring you the snacks."

Wonpil brought the snacks he bought in the living room and put it on the table.  
  
"Let's eat." He said.  
  
"Fine. I need this. I'm drained with all this work."  
  
"Glad to be of help." He smiled and you smiled back. "I'll cook our dinner." He added.

"No. I can do it."  
  
"Take a rest. It's okay. I don't have that much workload, anyway." He answered.  
  
"Okay. But I'll do the dishes." You compromised.  
  
"If you insist." He answered.

\---------------------------

"Let's watch some horror movies." Wonpil said one night.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." You answered hesistantly.  
  
"You scared?" He stood in front of you.  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
"Come on, let's stop watching for series for the meantime." He dragged you to the living room.

"Start the movie and I'll get snacks." You said. He held your hand and stopped you.  
  
"We will start the movie together." He said.  
  
"But snacks." You pouted.  
  
"I'll go with you." He unconsciously put his hand on your waist when you both walked towards the kitchen.

"What snacks do you want?" He asked.  
  
"French fries." You smiled at him.  
  
"Sneaky." He pinched your nose before taking the food out of the fridge.  
  
"I'll cook." You said.  
  
"Okay."

"How would you understand the movie? You're covering your eyes." He teased.  
  
"I can hear it. I can understand." You said.  
  
"No. Stop covering your eyes." He took your hand and held it.  
  
"Hey! AAAAH!" You screamed, he laughed.

Because he didn't want to let go of your hand, you are now hiding behind him.  
  
"So how was the story?" He asked you after the movie.  
  
"Next movie." You said instead of answering him.  
  
"Let's watch the sequel."  
  
"No!!!" You started a melodrama movie.

"I thought we were watching horror movies?"  
  
"That's enough for today." You answered.  
  


He let go of your hand to go to the kitchen. You felt the absence of his hand on yours.  
  
He returned with bags of chips.  
  
"I'll just eat while you watch."

He still sat beside you. He never intended to but he got interested with the movie.  
  
You're halfway through the movie when the sad parts started playing.  
  
"Come here you crybaby." He said. He hugged you while you were crying.  
  
He hugged you until the movie ended.

You are still sobbing when another movie started. Wonpil's still hugging you. It's a romantic movie Wonpil chose. You already watched that one.  
  
Because of intense crying, you fell asleep on Wonpil's arms.

You're awaken by Wonpil's careful movement. You slightly opened your eyes and see that the movie has ended.  
  
"What a crybaby." He chuckled while combing your hair. You closed your eyes when you heard him talk. "But I still like you." You felt him kiss your hair.

Your heart beat faster than usual. You're confused with what's happening. He let go of you for a minute, before you felt him carrying you. He laid you on your bed and covered you with your blanket, before leaving your room.

You opened your eyes and sit up.  
  
"What did just happened?" You whispered. You tried to get back to your sleep, but your mind's too chaotic to even think of sleeping.

"Good morning!" Wonpil greeted you the next morning. You just stared at him, still thinking about last night. You went straight to the bathroom without greeting him.  
  
"Let's eat." He called you when you got out.  
  
"Okay." You sat across him.

"I carried you to your room. You're heavy. My back ached." He laughed.  
  
"I figured." You answered without looking at him.

  
He was quiet after your answer. You stood up after eating.  
  
"I'll do the dishes." You said.  
  
"I'll do it. You can start working."

"No. It's okay." You cleaned up the table and started doing the dishes.  
  


Wonpil was just watching you from the table.  
  


"Are you sick?" He asked. You shook your head.  
  
"Maybe you're still sleepy." You just shrugged as an answer.

"I'll work in my room. You can use the TV if you want." You said after doing the dishes.  
  
You didn't eat with him during lunch, saying you have something due to submit. You still cook dinner, eat with him during dinner because you do not have an excuse to tell.

This goes on for a few days. Wonpil tried to talk to you, have small talks with you, but you always say you're busy and you stayed in your room the whole time.

_"Are you okay?"_ Your sister called you one time.  
  
"Yes." You answered, not really knowing why she asked you that.  
  
 _"Wonpil said you're not."_ Right, they are friends.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't worry."  
  
 _"I don't believe you. What is it?"_

Feeling defeated and feeling like you needed some clarification, you told your sister about that night.  
  
 _"And how did you react?" she asked._  
  
"I didn't react. I don't talk to him. I don't know what to do. What if I heard it wrong?"  
  
 _"The kiss?"_  
  
"Maybe I felt it wrong."

 _"You ask him!"_ Your sister told you.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
"What if he denies?"  
  
 _"How would you feel? Disappointed?"_  
  
"I don't know."  
  
 _"Do you like him?"_  
  
"I don't know."  
  
 _"You like him."_ Now she's teasing.  
  
"No."  
  
 _"I hear a YES. Bye!"_ Then she hung up.

After the call, you went out of your room to prepare your dinner. Wonpil was not in the living room. Maybe he's in his room, you thought. You were startled when your front door opened. It was Wonpil.  
  
"I went to the supermarket." He said even without you asking.

He took a bath after arranging the groceries he bought. You finished setting up the table the same time he was done.  
  
"Let's eat." You said.  
  
"Are you okay now?" He asked while eating.  
  
"I'm fine." And then silence.

Should you ask him about what happened that night? But if you do, he will know that you were awake. But if you don't, it will bother you for a long time. You need an answer.

"I bought ice cream. Your sister told me this is your comfort food." He handed you a cup of Double Dutch ice cream, your favorite.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I hope that will make you feel better." He walked towards his room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hmmm?"

You took a deep breath. "I heard you.. That night." You told him. He looked confused.  
  
"What night?" He asked.  
  
"The night when we watched movies." It took him a moment before he realized what you were talking about.  
  
"The night I whispered I like you?"

You were shocked by how direct he was. He walked back to the table.  
  
"Y-yes." You answered.  
  
"Sorry about that. Was that the reason why you were avoiding me?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't avoiding you." He wasn't buying it.

"If staying in your room the whole time and not eating with me isn't avoiding, I don't know what is." He answered.  
  
"I just don't know what to do, how to act. I heard someone telling me they like me. And I live with that someone." You explained.

"You could've asked me." He said, amused by your explanation.  
  
"I'm ashamed to even do that. What if I heard it wrong."  
  
"But you didn't. And if you heard me, you probably felt the kiss."  
  
"I did. But maybe I felt it wrong."

Wonpil held your hand that's on the table. "I like you. There, you heard it right." He said.  
  
You stared at him, your heart beating faster. He let go of your hand, feeling embarrassed with happened. He stood up and started walking.

"I like you too!" You shouted before he can enter his room. He stood with his facing you for a few minutes.  
  
Now it's you who's ashamed. You stood up and half-run towards your room.  
  
But he grabbed your arm when you walked past him to stop you.

He faced you, while you were avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I like you." He said again.  
  
"Okay." You answered.  
  
"That's not what I heard a while ago." He teased you.  
  
You covered your face. "I like you too."  
  
"I can't understand you." He removed your hands on your face.

"I like you too!" Wonpil smiled at you.  
  
He held your face and kissed your forehead. He hugged you and you hugged him back.  
  
"There, I heard you clearly." He teased you. You pinched his side while he laughed.

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> A moot made this poster. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/evanwoodz/status/1251131796755865604?s=20


End file.
